


生骨灵

by DoWhatUWant



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:36:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoWhatUWant/pseuds/DoWhatUWant





	生骨灵

 

***

 

只是骨折了。纽特安慰自己，却像在地上躺了好半天。从扫帚上摔下来的瞬间，他能够听见风裹挟着人群的惊呼，直到“嘭”的一声，一切恢复寂静。四肢变得不像他自己的，软绵绵得甚至动不了一根手指头。脖子还能动，于是他转头，望着场地入口，那儿随时可能会出现将他抬走的人。

 

邓布利多快步走来，魔杖一挥，就把在地上扑腾的银色飞球收入袋中。“不要动。”他说，然后蹲下察看纽特的伤势。悬浮咒把纽特从泥土翻飞的草地弄出来，这很奇怪，因为一点儿都不疼，反而有些晕晕乎乎的。邓布利多只轻轻碰到他的胳膊，更像是一个触诊。在他们上空，比赛仍在继续，扫帚飞来飞去的呼啸声被邓布利多挡住了，他又念了句速速治愈，终于把纽特抱起来。纽特微微挣扎了一下。“再动几下你就散架了，斯卡曼德先生。”他下意识地想要抓住邓布利多，但是依旧浑身无力。他们很快就在金红黄绿的人海之下穿过雨幕，纽特闻到树叶和雨水的气味，它们冷冷的，又在他的面颊变得暖热起来。

 

那是邓布利多抱着他。他在轻柔的怀抱里闭上眼睛。

 

***

 

“没什么，”纽特说，“只是骨刺。”

 

邓布利多抬起脚跟，那里比左脚稍微浮肿一些。纽特放开了手。小木屋还是窄窄小小的，浮动的光影里面，卷轴和小药瓶慢悠悠地飘来飘去，纽特打开药瓶，闻了闻瓶口。他在寻找能够缓解疼痛的药丸。同时他也并未问出口，是怎样的奔波能够让一个巫师在四十几岁就长出麻烦的骨刺。在他们身旁，杜戈尔唤了一声，纽特转过脑袋。隐形兽把那只呲牙咧嘴的中国甘蓝递了上来。

 

“唔，有道理。劳驾，把河豚肉和圣甲虫粉末也找来。”

 

他翻翻找找，把乱跳的勺子，滤网和坩埚在架子上摆摆好。他把甘蓝和甲虫粉末丢进锅里，倒满清水。勺子吱嘎吱嘎地在锅底磨了起来，旋转，搅拌。水面渐渐升起白雾，咕嘟咕嘟冒着小泡泡。他挖了一块干巴巴的河豚肉，把它放入熬制的药水。皮克特扒拉着他的领口，对这难闻的气味做了个鬼脸。

 

“我有一个问题，”邓布利多说，“你常备甘蓝，河豚和圣甲虫？”

 

“野外作业，总是备着以防万一。只有那次从山上摔下来，我喝过一次这个。”

 

“哎。”

 

“别叹气啦，”纽特说，“现在，请把走路会痛的那只脚伸出来。”

 

邓布利多抽出魔杖。纽特等在那里。凤凰羽毛内芯的魔杖闪了一下光，邓布利多皱着眉头，纽特连忙把药丸塞到他嘴巴里。他瞪眼瞧着纽特，把它吞了下去。“这是什么东西？”他说。然后他知道了，因为他的眉间渐渐抚平。纽特躬身，小心抬起那只根骨，距骨和足舟骨在咒语下全部碎裂的右脚。“还痛吗？”

 

邓布利多说：“不怎么痛了。”

 

他们祛净了所有的碎骨，包括那块折磨人的骨刺，脚跟摸上去很是怪异，里面没有一块骨头。邓布利多喝下那一大杯刚刚熬好的生骨灵，嫌弃地咂嘴。纽特低头寻找，给那只无知无觉的伤足套上靴子。他抬起头，发现邓布利多正看着他。

 

“等骨头重新长出来就好了。”纽特说，“痛的话，我们还有那种止痛药丸。”

 

***

 

骨头的生长极为缓慢，而且连绵不断的刺痛。魁地奇比赛那天，纽特被邓布利多带到医务室，第一次喝下生骨灵，骨折的地方痛得像是烧了起来，他在床上动弹不得，可是痛得睡不着，只能呆呆地盯着云层渐晚的天花板，光芒温柔地照了下来，投在拉起的帘子上。那里有一片淡淡的影子，像是某种芬芳盛开的花。

 

他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，感到有只手搭在他伸出被子的胳膊上，慢慢地，那里的灼烧感在消退。周围静极了，他好像能够听到体内骨头生长的声音，从受伤的皮肉之下，湿润柔韧的血脉之间，骨头在抽芽，尖尖地，长长地拉抻，在关节处缔结，随着加速的脉搏不可抑制地震颤，一下，一下，又一下。邓布利多起身，衣袍从床前拂过。

 

“这样就好多了。”纽特听见他说。

 

他抚在纽特的额头——那么做仿佛有一种魔力，就像所有东西都消失了，他们都很安全。他们之间没有任何其他人。

 

***

 

“看着我，”邓布利多说。

 

纽特垂下眼睛，浑身好像又烧了起来。他的心脏剧烈地跳动，一阵骤然的刺痛。被进入的地方那样脆弱而渴望，他沉下身体，有节奏地一起一伏，嘴唇却发着颤。他五指摊开，抵在邓布利多的心口。“不要……动，”他说，“会碰到那儿的。”

 

“哪儿？”

 

“你脚上的伤口——”

 

纽特的双膝在邓布利多身侧簌簌摩挲，竭力维持平衡，他在发抖。他们温柔地摇晃着。纽特蜷伏起来，被抚过的肌肤如水滚烫，邓布利多摁着他乱扭的腰肢，微微动着，他们安静地喘息，凝视对方。纽特在又痛又麻的抽送里低声呻吟，他用身体吮吸那些痛楚。“先生，”他叫道，“先生……”

 

邓布利多抚在他的后颈，好像能够再次缓解那些疼痛，令所有东西都消失，消失然后在他内心深处勾勒所有的甜蜜和苦楚。体内的热潮变得又快又急，从敞开的骨肉里上浮，狠狠拍打着纽特，他在邓布利多身上不知所措，感觉着一连串弥漫开来的快乐。他的导师轻声笑了一下。“纽特。”声音也是悄然而颤悸的。他仿佛又冷酷无情起来，用那双蓝眼睛盯着纽特，进来时却那样莽撞和急切。纽特难捱地挣扎，邓布利多搂紧了他。他沉没，不知被带到何时何处，也不知身体是谁的身体，灵魂是谁的灵魂。他放弃了控制。邓布利多把他压在身下。他依恋地，如释重负地闭上眼睛。

 

他们的肌肤因为做爱而湿润。灯火昏黄，无声无息。纽特从床头探过身去，朝冰凉的手呵气，极轻极缓地检查邓布利多的足踝，触碰那几块脚跟的骨，它们仍在复原。一切都好。他又悄悄地躺了回去。

 

他梦见他们在格兰芬多塔楼里互道晚安，火焰在冷雾中明亮地燃烧。

 

月亮也在燃烧，像是黑夜里的太阳。

 

***

 

“尽管情人会失去，”纽特也总听见。“爱却一定长存。”

 

钻心剜骨曾经反复施加，就像在他身上鞭挞本不该属于他的东西——虽然那其实并不存在。

 

“很快就会好了。”邓布利多说。

 

他将魔杖从纽特被格林德沃弄伤的骨与心肉移开，神情如此平静。

 

他的爱好像对任何小猫小犬的爱，都是一样的爱——他可以爱任何人，然而不会再如他人渴望他那般地爱。他的爱在那个夏天存活下来，变得伟大，也变得残酷。

 

纽特说：“先生。”

 

“怎么了？”

 

邓布利多心不在焉，显然注意力已经不在谈话里面。于是纽特没有继续说下去。

 

那段时间，伦敦在下雪，雪的气味又冷又美。他们各自想着一个人。纽特的骨骼再一次于血肉之中生长，愈合的时候，隐隐作痛。

 

他不会告诉邓布利多自己想要什么（哪怕一点点自私，偏心的爱）。

 

他并不是那个被失去的情人。

 

***

 

有什么温柔地触碰他的臂膀。

 

纽特睁开眼睛，灯火熄灭了，天色已经白亮。床铺只剩下他一人，他轻抚床单，那里还有对方躺过而留下的皱痕。他把脑袋埋入枕头，蜷缩起来。“好啦，杜戈尔，”他闷声说，“我马上就来。”

 

好一会儿，他还是一动不动的。昨夜身体里面弥漫不停的快乐都在早晨烟消云散，只留下至始至终难以忍受的钝痛。

 

又一阵临近的脚步声。然后那只手抚在他的脊背。“怎么不起来？”那个声音说，“不舒服？”

 

纽特说：“先生？我以为……”

 

他披上衣服，扒拉着乱糟糟的头发，邓布利多给他找来了裤子。能够看透一切的目光注视着纽特，却很温和，他轻轻触碰纽特赤裸的膝盖，那里泛着淡淡的淤青。纽特套着裤子，只问：“走路还会痛吗？”

 

“你是说像变成人类的小美人鱼那样？”邓布利多用他们都知道的麻瓜童话开玩笑。“已经全好了。”

 

“以后请注意别太过劳累再伤到筋骨。我知道你很忙碌，如果有什么我能够帮助的……”

 

邓布利多说：“不要担心。”

 

纽特笑了笑。“我没有。”

 

他把纽特散落在前额的头发理了理，纽特突然说不出别的话了。他往后退去，可是邓布利多吻着他闭上的眼睛，捧住了他的面颊。吻落在眉尖，鼻梁和嘴唇。吻像是柔软甜美的雪，一片一片融化在纽特的呼吸里。

 

邓布利多放开了他。

 

“我该走了。”

 

福克斯在不远处柔声鸣叫。纽特把剩下的那点生骨灵倒入贮藏的瓶中，塞上木塞，把瓶子放好，回过头去的时候，邓布利多已经离开。

 

那是一九二八年，在巴黎的一个早晨。

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

 

*尽管情人会失去，爱却一定长存。死亡也不能一统天下。

 


End file.
